Vehicle and engine components may fail during operation of a vehicle and/or engine. With large fleets of vehicles or engine driven systems, the failures may become difficult to monitor. If the components are not repaired or the failures are not diagnosed, progressive damage to the vehicle, engine, and coupled systems may occur. Such damage may be costly to repair and result in lost profits from the damaged vehicles or engines being unable to work (e.g., haul freight, generate power). Accordingly, a need exists for the monitoring and tracking of vehicle and engine operation data for a plurality of vehicles and engines to improve fleet, engine, and individual vehicle performance.